A Dragon's Heart
by ClarkyGirl
Summary: Camelot is under attack from a vengeful Kilgharrah and Merlin and Arthur must try to convince the dragon lord Balinor to come to their aid. However, unbeknownst to all but Merlin, he is Balinor's son. When Merlin and his father discover a dragon egg, can it mend Balinor's heart? Some romance (not by me but by my beta) ArthurxGwenivere
1. Chapter 1

**Was finally nagged into doing this. Sorry if there's mistakes in the dialogue and stuff, haven't actually seen the episode in like two years. So yeah, hope you guys like! ^-^**

_**Beta- Hi guys. My tedious nagging has finally paid off (smirks evilly). I'm new to this but it is certainly fun helping writing this especially when I have nothing better to do (compared to my dear friend, the author who seems to like not having proper sleep for some reason). Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**_

Merlin laid in his makeshift bed. He could hear Arthur laboured breathing in the next bed. He couldn't sleep either. Not that Merlin blamed him, how could he knowing that right now Camelot was under attack from a vengeful dragon. The young warlock mentally cursed himself again. Why had he listened to Kilgharrah? Why had he released the dragon? Then there was his father. Gaius had said that Balinor the Dragon Lord was his father. Merlin still couldn't wrap his head around it. As a boy, it had always been him and his mother. You couldn't miss something you never had right? And now, all of a sudden, he had a father; a heartless vengeful one at that. What kind of man would refuse to save innocent people just because one king had kicked him out?

"Can't sleep?" Arthur said, shaking Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Mmhm." The servant mumbled, not turning to look at the prince.

There was a pause.

"Alright Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied, still not facing him. How could he explain that the heartless dragon lord was his father and that it was his fault Kilgharrah was laying waste to Camelot?

"Are you missing Gaius?" Arthur asked in a mocking tone, sitting up.

"Something like that."

"Well then, out with it."

Merlin sighed and sat up.

"I'm worried about everyone back home."

Arthur's teasing smile faded and he looked down.

"Me too."

There was a silence as both boys thought of Camelot and its suffering.

"We should get some sleep." Arthur said, breaking the silence.

Merlin nodded and lay back down. When he finally off to sleep, his dreams were filled with nightmares. But, one thing that kept recurring was the lonely wail of a child, calling for her parents. Just before he awoke, Merlin saw a glowing brown-gold egg. However, before he could get a good look at it, it disappeared and he woke up.

Merlin sat up, dazed from his strange dream. He looked across to Arthur. The prince was still asleep, unsurprisingly, as his injury was still pretty bad. The gash in his shoulder was deep and it sapped his strength like a leech saps blood.

Quietly, the servant climbed out of bed. He looked into the cave. Balinor was asleep. _Oh well._ He thought. _I might as well make breakfast._

Arthur awoke to the sweet smell of porridge. He sat up quickly, wincing at the pain that blossomed in his shoulder. That blasted dragon. Swinging his legs over the bed he grabbed his tunic and pulled it on. Following his nose, he walked into the cave. Merlin looked up from his perch by the fire just outside the cave.

"Morning." He said, before turning back to the pot that was suspended over the fire.

"Morning Merlin." Arthur replied, taking a seat next to him.

Merlin passed him a bowl of steaming porridge. Arthur eyed it suspiciously before tasting it. Swallowing, he stuck his bottom lip out and nodded.

"Not bad."

Merlin gave a ghost of a smile before eating his own. Finishing it, he took Arthur's empty bowl and walked away to wash it.

While Merlin washed up the dishes Arthur begun pacing, a habit he had when he was anxious. Merlin returned with the clean dishes, he cocked his head at Arthur.

"This is ridiculous!" the prince spat, throwing his ever present sword into the ground.

It quivered there for a moment, humming.

"We came all this way and the fool refuses to even think about it!" Arthur continued.

Merlin sighed, _tell me about it_. However ranting and insulting the dragon lord wasn't going to make things any better. It was time Merlin came out with the truth.

"Calm down Arthur. He'll come round eventually." _When he realises I'm his son…maybe…_

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, turning to face the servant. "There are innocent people dying!"

"I know!" the servant replied in a restricted voice. "But what can we do? Give me a day to try and change his mind."

Arthur growled and plonked himself down on the log.

"Trust me." Merlin told him, sitting down on the log opposite.

"Pfft…about as far as I could throw you."

The ghost smile touched Merlin's lips again.

"You know…" Arthur said, taking his sword out the ground and inspecting it for chips. "If I weren't a prince, we could probably be friends."

"Probably." Merlin said.

They looked at each for a moment.

"Nah!" they said in unison.

"Who'd be friends with a man who wears neckerchiefs?" Arthur taunted.

"Fine then." Merlin replied and walked away.

Stepping back and poking his round the side of the cave, the servant said.

"Prat!"

They smiled and Merlin entered the cavern. Inside, there was no sign of the dragon lord. Merlin's smile faded. His bed was messily made and the remnants of a paltry breakfast were left on a low table.

"Hello? Balinor?" Merlin called.

For a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was Merlin's breathing and the rhythmic drip drop of water in the cavern.

"I thought I told you two to leave." Balinor's deep voice called from the cavern.

The man walked into view, a bundle of clothes under one arm.

"Please reconsider." Merlin pleaded. "There are innocent people dying."

Balinor locked Merlin's gaze in his. In those deep brown eyes, Merlin saw only anger and hate.

"Those people hunted me down. Why should I help them?" Balinor demanded. "Let them die, I don't care."

He bent down and busied himself packing away the clothes in a crude chest.

Merlin looked at the dragon lord, struggling to fathom how this cold-hearted man could be his father.

"Even if one of them were your son?" Merlin asked in a small voice, blinking back tears.

"I have no son."

Balinor might as well have punched the boy in the stomach for all the damage it did.

"Yes you do." Merlin felt his throat closing up with unspoken sobs. "You left him with his mother in Ealdor and disappeared.

"I have no son." Though this time, he said with less conviction.

"Yes you…" A wail cut Merlin off. "What was that?" his eyes darted to the cavern entrance, yet Arthur was quietly brooding, unaware of the sound.

Balinor looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"You heard that."

Merlin nodded, though his eyes were narrowed in confusion.

The wail cut through the conversation again.

"What IS that?"

Merlin cocked his ear to the sound and began walking away from the rather shocked dragon lord. He followed it through the winding cavern, heading deeper in. Balinor followed him, ideas and questions forming in his mind. The wail came again. Merlin's pace increased, his desire to reach the source unknowingly stronger than before. Balinor also picked up his pace, following the boy through the twisting cave. A few minutes later, the cave opened up in a clearing ringed by sheer cliffs. In the centre, a large pine large enough for Kilgharrah to perch in reared from the ground. Its branches added to those overhead, creating a leafy roof through which shafts of golden sunlight filtered onto the ground. Ferns sprung up from every cranny. On the edge of the clearing grew smaller pines and firs with holly and over evergreens. Balinor's eyes widened in surprise, he had lived in these caves for nigh on twenty years and explored every nook and cranny yet never had seen this clearing before.

The wail sliced through the air again. Merlin jogged forward, ducking under the leafy bough of a fir tree. The sound came from the roots of the tree. Merlin bent down to the place from which the wail was loudest. At his nearness, the wail subsided to a forlorn whimper. He pushed aside the ferns to reveal a golden brown egg pulsating with warm yellow light nestled amongst ferns and downy feathers the size of pillows. The egg was no bigger than an owl, some two hand lengths (not widths). Merlin, entranced by its beauty reached out to pick it up.

"Merlin." Balinor warned.

The boy ignored him and took the egg into his hands; it was pleasantly warm to the touch. It stopped pulsating and began glowing warmly. Merlin stood up and turned to Balinor, though his eyes were fixed on a shadow squirming beneath the shell.

"Merlin…put that down."

At the sound of his voice, the egg begun to glow even more brightly until the light it gave off was the same as that of a torch (**as in flame torch not electric one**).

"What… What is it?" Merlin asked, his eyes still on the egg.

"That-is a dragon egg. Put it back before it-" Balinor never finished his sentence, he had reached out his hands to take the egg from Merlin and put it back when at his touch, the egg flared gold.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold in unison with the egg and a warm jolt shot up their hands. A crack ran down the side of the egg. Then another, and another, spreading across the top. In Merlin's hand, it begun to shake. The shaking snapped Merlin out of his daze and he stared at the egg in his hands with a mixture of shock and fear. A small yellow beak broke through the top of the shell. Then a soggy grey head smashed through the fractured shell. The creature looked up at Merlin and squawked happily.

"Emrys!"

**Ok, short beginning chapter, but I think that's a good cliff hanger place. Might upload again later in the week or Monday. And yeah, you get my OC next chapter. Can't wait, can't wait! –runs round in impatient circles- So yeah, please review guys. It's what stops me procrastinating and keeps me writing. Adios! **

**P.S. I have an awesome new beta! Ain't she just the best! She's also the one that nagged me into doing this. **

_**Beta- Aw hi guys! It was certainly fun reading the first draft of this story in the morning after I completed a random homework early in the morning. We certainly slaved over this masterpiece, especially in Maths (never Class Civ as we both love that subject far too much to be distracted). Hope you enjoy the story and please review so we can know what you guys are thinking. Hopefully the next update will be soon as it is a choice between writing or histograms (which are evil) Or that ghastly triangle thing that we are doing now (it's easy but so annoying). See you soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Updates may be a bit broken, what with exams and all. –clings to Beta crying- TT^TT Clarky no like… Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite/followed. You be awesome people! ^-^ **

**Rmatri540: Thanks! Glad you like it! ^-^**

**_Beta-Urgh I feel like a zombie. Yes we have a tonne of exams and homework now. Next Monday and Tuesday we both have English Controlled Assessments :p. Thank you for reviewing and favouriting and following. It makes both of us happy. So here is the long anticipated Chapter 2 so enjoy._**

"Emrys!" the dragon squeaked.

Merlin blinked in surprise. Balinor too, stared blankly at the soggy grey dragonling. The creature cocked her head and looked at them, blinking her big gold eyes. Why were they so confused? She looked from one to the other. Her downy grey feathers were soggy and flat against her skin.

"Emrys! Emrys!" she squeaked again.

Balinor turned his head to Merlin slightly, keeping his eyes on the baby dragon.

"Why does she keep calling you Emrys?"

The question caught the warlock off guard.

"Uh…long story…"

The dragonling, seeing she was getting no attention from Emrys turned her attention to the dragon lord.

"Kiodon! Kiodon!" she cried.

Merlin cocked his head at the Balinor.

"Dragon tongue for Balinor." He replied.

The dragonling shook her stubby wings in frustration. Hello! She was the new born! Why weren't they fussing? Where were the tasty food and the warmth?! She scrabbled out of the egg and leapt onto Merlin's front. She dug her claws into his jacket and clung to him like a lizard does to walls. Ah, much better. Emrys was nice and warm. She liked this dragon. The dragonling opened her wings to let them dry.

Merlin dropped the egg in surprise and it shattered on the floor. Instinctively he took a step back. The warlock shot a pleading glance at Balinor.

"Uh…what do I do?"

Balinor looked at the dragon, mind still reeling. Instinct taking over, he searched for his voice with the dragonling. In a few moments, he knew exactly what she needed.

"Uh…" snapping the connection. "Bucket and cloth to wash the egg fluids off and dry her.

Merlin nodded, but considering there was a dragon the size of a cat clinging to his front, he couldn't actually move. Balinor hurried out the cave. He returned with a biggish metal bucket full of a warm water and a cloth. Merlin tried to prise the dragonling's claws from his jacket, careful not to tear them. As soon as Balinor put the bucket down near Merlin, the dragonling gave a squeal of joy and leapt into the bucket, splashing water all over the already wet Merlin. The bucket rocked on its base a little with the force of the creature. She poked her head out from the bucket, water running down her beak. She put her claws on the rim and looked up at Emrys and Kiodon and screeched. Wash her already!

"Here you go!" Balinor said, throwing Merlin a cloth.

The servant caught it in one hand and bent down by the bucket. Between the two of them, they washed the egg fluids from her feathers. The dragonling was covered in downy sword grey feathers. Her face was long and lupine, like Kilgharrah's but instead of a muzzle she had a yellow beak. Her ears were long and feathered, lying close to her head though she had some movement of them. At the moment, they were pricked up. Her wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, feathered rather than bat-like. They were short and stubby like a chick's. Her legs weren't like a dragon's at all. They were feathered to the ankle (**for people unfamiliar with bird anatomy, the knee is at the top of the leg and the ankle is the joint in the middle of the leg**) and from there emerged more dragon-like legs, scaled gold with jet black talons. Her tail was about half the length of her body with a few small feathers on the end.

Once they'd finished, the dragonling climbed out of the bucket. Without warning, she suddenly shook herself. Water sprayed everywhere, soaking Merlin and Balinor.

"MELRIN!" Arthur cried in his I'm-going-to-kill-you voice.

Merlin looked to the entrance of the clearing. Arthur was standing just inside the ring of trees. His clothes were dripping wet, soaked from the dragonling.

The dragonling cringed, anger came off from the new dragon in waves. She backed away, closer to Emrys. Her ears lay flat against her head. This alpha was scary.

A smile tugged at Balinor's lips at the sight of bedraggled prince. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. Seeing his reaction, the dragonling's ears pricked up and she let out a series of yips and yowls. Her laugh was infectious and soon Merlin was laughing. Eventually, Arthur joined the laughter.

The dragonling liked it when the other dragons yip-yowled. It meant they weren't fighting. The dragonling had sensed Emrys' growl when the alpha approached. Even though the Alpha was physically stronger. That Alpha (**Arthur**) was scary. He was angry at Emrys when she dried herself and at Kiodon too. He was a very angry dragon.

Later that evening, Merlin and Balinor were sitting by the fire. Arthur had long since fallen asleep and the dragonling was curled up on Merlin's lap like a cat. The boy stroked her as he spoke with Balinor.

"Why did you leave Ealdor?" Merlin asked.

Balinor looked up from the wood he was whittling.

"How did you know that?"

"You fell in love with Hunith didn't you? But you ran away." Merlin continued.

"I didn't run away." Balinor said after a pause. "I left in order to protect Hunith. Uther's soldiers came looking for me. They would've killed her. I…" he trailed off. Silence stretched between them. "How did you know?"

Merlin looked down at the dragonling.

"Hunith was my mother."

Balinor looked at the boy. That lie again? But, the dragon, the way she acted round him. Could he be? The questions tore at Balinor's mind. Determined to sort it out once and for all, he found the voice he shared with the dragonling. Syncing his mind with hers, he searched it for the truth. There it was! The truth hit Balinor like a tidal wave. The image in the dragonling's mind. An egg, from which Merlin hatched. Dragon-speak for "He's your son!" Balinor eyed the boy, unable to believe. He had a son. It meant, it meant the dragon lords wouldn't disappear, it meant Hunith still loved him, it meant…everything. That was when he realised how he'd treated the boy these past days. Shaking him off, not helping him save his people. What kind of father was he? And Hunith…Oh Gods Hunith. She was in danger.

"Balinor?" Merlin asked.

The dragon lord shook his head to clear it.

"Where…where is your mother now?" he asked in shaky voice.

"In Ealdor, where it's safe."

The dragon lord let out a breath of relief he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Other things seemed to surface in Balinor's mind. However, Merlin interrupted his train of thought.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Who's?"

"The dragonling, doesn't she have a name."

Balinor blinked in surprise, how stupid of him! The only way to bring a new dragon into this world is to name it. Balinor rekindled the bond between him and the dragon. Magic. Magic swirled inside her.

"Magic." Balinor replied. "That's all I can get."

"Magic…" Merlin muttered. "Taikani is northern for magic isn't it?"

"Hmm…how about Taika?" Balinor asked.

"Taika…" Merlin tested the word on his tongue. It sounded like the dragonling.

The dragonling's ears pricked up and she lifted her head.

"Taika!" She squeaked, head to one side.

"Well then, I guess that settles it." Balinor said with a smile.

The lord leant over and ruffled the baby's head feathers.

Taika smiled and moved her head to nip him playfully. Merlin smiled and scratched behind her ear.

Once she'd settled back to sleep, Balinor started up the conversation again.

"She called you Emrys. Why?" Balinor asked.

Merlin thought about the question a while. In truth, he longed to tell someone. Only Gaius knew (in Camelot), and the need to tell someone burned inside him. Not sure how to say it, Merlin held up his cupped hands. He whispered something and his eyes flashed gold. When he opened his hands, a ghostly blue dragon, not unlike Taika took off and flew around Balinor's head.

"You're a sorcerer." Balinor said.

"Warlock." He corrected.

The dragon faded into air and dispersed.

"You mean, Camelot is safe now. Magic is allowed. Uther…Uther isn't killing them anymore." There was a desperate hope in his voice.

"He… he doesn't know." Merlin cast a glance at the sleeping prince. "Arthur doesn't know."

"But…"

"No-one knows about it except Gaius. " Merlin told him.

"You're a wanted man there; if they found out they'd kill you." Balinor said, he looked at Arthur. "Run away with me. Let Camelot fall, they've done nothing to help us, why should we help them. We'll return to Ealder, find your mother and go somewhere no-one will ever find us. We'll take Taika, and you can grow up practising magic."

Merlin shook his head. His father's concern for him was touching, but this was wrong.

"I can't." Merlin said.

"But why? You're not safe there. That so-called prince of yours would kill you the moment he found out you were a warlock."

"It's my destiny, to protect him. It's what I'm here for. 'When the once and future king is crowned, magic will return to the land and the world will be at peace.' That's Arthur's destiny." Merlin explained "And…he saved my life…I owe him that much…"

Balinor sighed.

"If you insist on staying, then I'll go with you. I won't lose my son again." Balinor said, with a smile.

Merlin smiled and scratched Taikia's ear.

"Get some sleep, we'll leave in the morning."

Merlin nodded and carefully picked Taika up. Placing her on a blanket Balinor had lying around. He himself then lay down on his own makeshift bed.

Taika shivered. Where'd Emrys go? She uncurled herself and sniffed the thing she was on. This wasn't Emrys! Growling with annoyance she stood up and looked around. Emrys was asleep on his nest. How annoying. Taika bounded over to him. She climbed onto his chest and wiggled under the blanket. It was warm in there, warm and safe. Curling up again, her breathing slowed to match Merlin's and she fell asleep.

Merlin awoke to something snapping his ear. Pushing it away, he sat up. Looking down, he saw Taika next to him. She smiled at him and wagged her tail.

"Emrys!"

Merlin smiled.

"Morning Taika!"

He ruffled her head fur just as Balinor had done. The dragonling giggled and snapped at his fingers.

Merlin smiled and looked to the side; he saw a carving on the log next to him. It was of Taika, though a little more mature, with longer feathers and beautiful wings folded across her back.

The warlock got out of bed and begun packing it away. That done, he started on breakfast. Taika quite happily sucked berry juice off his fingers while he made the porridge. Finding her annoying, Merlin sent her to the berry bushes to keep her busy. Balinor came over a while later and joined his son.

Taika came pelting into the clearing, chasing a pretty yellow butterfly. The butterfly settled on the prince's face.

"WHEE!"

The dragonling pounced on Arthur's face. The butterfly took off and flew out of the baby's reach.

"GRAH! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

Merlin suppressed a giggle and lifted the dragonling off his face.

"Merlin!"

Taika whimpered and snuggled into his jacket.

Arthur noticed the dragon lord.

"You?"

"I decided to join you. Why? Is that a problem?" Balinor replied.

Arthur sat down beside Merlin. Taking the bowl of porridge off of him, he brought his head closer.

"What did you say to him? He seems…happy."

Merlin smiled at the prince.

"Must be my natural charm."

The prince scowled and bashed him.

"Yeah right."

Taika squeaked in fear and jumped from Merlin's arms and into Balinor's.

"Scary alpha scary." She whimpered.

Balinor chuckled and stroked her head.

"Don't you worry, he won't hurt you."

Taika pressed herself against the dragonlord and whimpered.

"Come on, we'd better get moving." Balinor said.

He stood up and Taika jumped to the floor.

"What do you mean get moving?" Arthur retorted.

"I thought you wanted to save Camelot."

That shut the prince up. He finished his porridge and gave it to Merlin who left to wash up, along with Taika.

Later that morning, Merlin and Arthur mounted up. Balinor had his own cob horse that pulled his wagon when he moved with the seasons. Today, he mounted the horse and cantered after Arthur and his son.

**Well, what did you guys think? Scary alpha scary! Taika knows what she's on about. But sweet Din, I'm going to have to plan Balinor's death now. NOOO! BALINOR! TT^TT (why am I crying, I'm the author) Well, this should be fun. Enjoy guys.**

**_Beta- Aw I love this chapter. It's so cute. Taika is so adorable with the whole thinking the humans are also dragons. I LOVE IT! I have a feeling I'm going to end up in tears reading the next chapter because, as already established, Balinor is doomed. Oh how cruel fate is. So hopefully we shall update soon with chapter 3 but until then, review. It brings us sunshine to our dreary world. See you all soon._**

**You're so sentimental!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No more exams! Whoopee! –flops over- Thanks to everyone who followed and favourite. ^-^ And I have nothing to say so I'll shut up.**

**_Beta: Well what she means is no more big exams (for her). I have my history mock next Thursday urgh. So here is chapter 3. It is sad I admit. Yet our dear author still wants to go ahead._**

Taika had her paws on Merlin's head, using it as a pedestal as she watched the world go by from his shoulders. The warlock, to the say the least was not massively amused.

"Taika" he moaned as she lost her grip again and narrowly missed clawing his eye out with her talons.

"Meh!" she retorted, getting a better grip on his head.

"Balinor…" Merlin whined.

The dragon lord chuckled. Having only found he had a son a few days ago, he hadn't quite expected the bickering to start for at least a week.

"Bad Emrys!" Taika scolded, smacking his ear with her tail.

"OW! Balinor!" Merlin said again, with more insistence.

"Alright you two, pack it in." he told them.

Arthur sighed.

"We're never going to get to Camelot at this rate."

"Pack it in both of you unless you want to go hungry tonight." Balinor threatened.

Merlin and Taika froze. The warlock had been tried to push the dragonling off him and she in turn had been growling and trying to claw her way back on. They both looked at the dragonlord, the prospect of no dinner did not appeal to either of them. Both dropped their arms or legs and Taika jumped down to land on the horse's rump.

"Better." Balinor said.

Growling in annoyance, Taika began preening her sword-grey feathers. Her wings were still quite stubby but growing quickly. Beneath the down, dark grey flight feathers were already protruding.

They travelled through the forest for the rest of that day. Taika spent the majority of that time either on the rump of Merlin's horse or with Balinor. She however, steered clear of Arthur. All day he was giving off waves of anger and frustration, which the baby dragon did not want to be on the receiving end of.

When they set up camp, Taika spent her time playing with clump of horsehair and feathers tied together given to her by Balinor. Rolling onto her back, she kicked it up into the air, yip-yowling excitedly. Merlin was sat by the small cauldron suspended over a fire, stirring dinner. Arthur was pacing again. Even Balinor seemed on edge; the prospect of facing Kilgharrah looming over them like death over a sick man. The only one not affected it seemed, was the young dragonling, who was now stalking her plaything as if it were a mouse.

"How can she be so relaxed?" Arthur growled, plonking himself down by the fire.

"She's young, she doesn't understand the severity of the attack. All she's seen of this world is what we've shown her." Balinor explained.

"Well, I think she's lucky; not having all that pressure on her." Merlin commented.

"No one asked for your input." Arthur growled.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and began dishing out food. He gave an extra small piece to Arthur for snapping at him.

"Taika!" the warlock called.

The dragonling looked up from her plaything and picking it up, trotted over to Merlin. He put a bowl of rabbit stew down for her. With a joyful squeal, she dropped her toy and begun greedily devouring the food.

"Someone's hungry." Balinor commented.

Merlin cast a sideways glance at Arthur.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking." He said.

"She's young, she doesn't understand what good food is." Arthur retorted.

"Don't start you two, I've had enough of Merlin and Taika as it is." The dragonlord scolded.

Both boys glared at each other for a while longer before eating. Taika cringed from Arthur. _Scary alpha scary. _

After the dishes had been washed, Merlin stayed up, playing with Taika.

"You two should get some sleep." Balinor told them.

Merlin nodded but didn't speak. Taika stopped trying to paw the toy and whined, putting her claws on his knees she looked up at him.

"Emrys sad?"

Balinor got out of bed and sat next to his son.

"What's the matter?"

Merlin hung his head, absently scratching Taika's feathery ear.

"Come on."

"The last time I told someone about my magic…they…" he trailed off.

Taika jumped up onto his lap and put her head under his, whimpering sympathetically.

"Don't be sad. Daddy and Taika still here…and scary alpha."

"Taika's right, we're still here and no-one's going to take us away alright. Now tell me what happened." Balinor said, gripping Merlin's knee in a gesture of sympathy and reassurance.

"Her name was Freya…she'd been cursed by someone…every night she became a bastet- a cat like creature, and had to take blood…I…looked after her…but…she…she still died…even with my magic…she still died…" Merlin's voice broke and he had to stop.

"Sshh…magic doesn't solve everything. You looked after her didn't you, you still made her happy, that's what matters."

"Freya…cat…" Taika squeaked, committing it to memory.

Merlin nodded.

"Now get some sleep, we've got an early start tomorrow."

He got up and climbed back into bed, a few moments later Merlin too retired to bed. Taika curled up next to his head, humming softly.

That next morning, Taika was up first. She prodded Merlin, it annoyed her that he slept so heavily. But at least he didn't squirm like Balinor. With a groan the warlock awoke.

"Fewd!" she squeaked.

"Food? What time is it?" Looking up, the forest was awash with the pink colours of dawn.

Rubbing his eyes, he got up and packed away his sleeping gear. Taika weaved around his feet.

"Why don't you go look for berries for breakfast?" Merlin told her.

The dragonling nodded and bounded away into the forest. While she did that, the warlock set about making breakfast.

Arthur was next to wake up, thankfully without Taika's aid. With a yawn the size of a leopard's (**weren't called lions in those days**) he got up and begun packing away his bed. That done, he sat down by the fire Merlin had woken and took a swig from his canteen.

"Morning."

Merlin didn't reply.

"You're quiet today."

Merlin didn't answer, instead he gave Arthur his breakfast and sat down wordlessly with his.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, that's all."

"Right." There was a long silence. "What do you think of me?" he asked.

Merlin was taken aback by the question.

"Do you want the truthful answer, or the servant's answer?"

"I'll go with truthful." Arthur replied warily.

"You're a royal prat with a big ego and an even bigger sense of pride. Your reckless and annoying and bossy and enjoy taken the mickey out of me." Merlin replied matter-of-factly.

"I think I liked it better when you were quiet." Arthur muttered.

"Hey, you wanted the truthful answer. Maybe if you decided to actually look at yourself and try to be a little more sensitive to other people then maybe lower class people will like you more."

While Merlin prattled on, Arthur heard a twig snap. Drawing his sword, he held a hand up to Merlin and shushed him.

"I though you wanted me to talk."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur snapped.

Suddenly, Taika leapt from the bushes.

"Scary dragons!" she squealed, diving behind Merlin.

Behind her, a group of Cendred's black clad men burst into the camp. Merlin reached for a sword, backing away from the men. Taika cowered behind his legs.

Arthur however, exploded into action, felling to men in as many seconds. Another had his guts spilled as Arthur drew his sword across his stomach and bringing it up to decapitate a second that advanced towards him.

One man advanced on Merlin. He brought his sword up to defend himself, but unlike Arthur, he was lacking in the sword-fighting department and the presence of the prince meant he couldn't use magic. The man smiled beneath his helmet, thinking the battle won. He pressed Merlin harder, backing him against a tree.

Taika stood to one side, whimpering, not understanding. A man came towards her, sword swinging. Taika whimpered and backed away. What did the scary dragon want? Taika's rump hit a rock. With a squeal of fear, she realised she was cornered. The man lifted his sword for the final blow. Taika closed her eyes and pressed herself against the ground. Suddenly he coughed up blood and collapsed forward. Taika wailed in fear and darted forward. Behind the man stood Arthur, blood dripping from his sword.

"Go hide in the trees 'till it's safe." He ordered.

The dragonling nodded and scooted up the nearest tree.

Merlin however, now had his back to a large oak. He could barely defend himself, and with Arthur so close he didn't dare use magic. Cendred's man batted his sword aside and went to run Merlin through.

"NO!"

Balinor threw himself between the man and his son. The sword embedded itself in his gut. The dragonlord collapsed.

"NOOOOOO!" Merlin shrieked, catching his father.

Four men advanced on them. In his despair, Merlin shouted a word and the men were thrown back. Taika leapt from her perch and ran to Balinor.

Tears poured from Merlin's eyes as he held his dying father.

"Merlin…you're the last…dragonlord now…remember…a dragon's heart…is on its right…not its left…" Balinor coughed, blood splattered his tunic, he turned to Taika and in dragon tongue commanded. "Protect him…until your last breath…protect him…" turning back to Merlin, with tears in his eyes he looked into Merlin's fathomless blue eyes. "I'm sorry….I wasn't a better father…"

"No, you were a great father, please…don't die…please…" Merlin whimpered.

Balinor smiled weakly.

"I…was proud…to call you…my son…" with that, Balinor drew his last breath and his spirit fled.

"Kiodon...daddy…" Taika whimpered, prodding his with her beak. "Wake up…daddy…" he didn't move, in despair, Taika put her paws on his chest and shook him. "Wake up! Daddy! Kiodon! Wake up! Wake up!" Tears welled in the dragonling's eyes, running own her beak. "Wake up! Don't play! Wake up! Please…daddy…"

Merlin openly cried, shaking his head.

Arthur saw Merlin clutching Balinor's lifeless body.

"NO! No!" He threw his sword into the ground. "No! Not now!"

Taika whimpered, sitting back. His light was gone…he was like prey now…he…he wasn't Kiodon inside anymore…he was gone… Taika put her beak to the sky and howled. It was a dragon's howl, a mix of song and roaring. It reverberated through the air, telling her grief and despair to the world. A cloud passed over the sun, plunging the forest into shadow.

They buried Balinor that day, marked by a pile of stones which (when Arthur had already walked away) Merlin used his magic to shape into a dragon and a man; Balinor and Kilgharrah.

They rode for the rest of that day, reaching Camelot just after sundown. As soon as they were in the gates, Arthur skulked off to his chambers, and Merlin went straight to Gaius with Taika. The courtyard was filled with funeral pyres and the burned remains of houses.

As soon as he entered the physicians study, Gaius knew what was wrong.

"Where's Balinor?" he asked.

"Cenred's men." Merlin said, sitting down. "I…couldn't protect him."

Taika jumped up onto his lap. Her usual curiosity subdued by her grief. Merlin had strung her plaything on a string of leather, hanging it loosely round her neck.

"So that means…"

"I'm the last dragonlord." Merlin finished his sentence, head bowed.

Taika pressed herself against him, whimpering.

"That explains the dragon on your lap."

Tears dripped from Melrin's eyes, splashing onto Taika's feathers. The old man sat down next to him.

"Here, tell me what happened."

And he did, everything, from the moment he left Camelot to the moment Balinor died.

Meanwhile, Arthur stood before his father, looking sorry for himself.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Uther thundered, his scar blazing red with anger.

"We were attacked by Cendred's men on our way back. While I was busy fighting, they ran him through. There was nothing anyone could do…" Arthur replied, head bowed.

"Wonderful, Camelot is doomed." Uther snarled, getting up and pacing.

"Maybe there's a way to kill it. Surely we could try." Arthur suggested.

"I will not lose my only son to a dragon." Uther ordered.

"If we don't kill this beast then he'll kill us all." Arthur explained in a subdued voice.

Uther seemed to think about it, seeing no other alternative; he put his gloved hand on the back of his chair.

"Alright, prepare for battle Arthur. We fight this creature tonight, ready your men."

Arthur nodded and strode out of the hall.

"Oh, and Arthur." His father said.

"Yes father?" The boy asked, turning by the door.

"Thank you for trying."

Arthur nodded and left, he knew better than to fish for praise, they were few and far between as it was. On his way to the barracks, he called a servant over.

"Go get Merlin for me." The servant nodded and bowed before scurrying away.

Tonight would decide his and Camelot's fate, and he wanted his servant to be there to see it.

**Balinor...TT^TT… -weeps silently- Depressed myself majorly writing this. Excuse my crappy fight scene, have to get back into practice. Anyways, keep reviewing guys! And yeah, adios…**

**_Beta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO Balinor. He can't die, Merlin needs him. By the way, Uther in this chapter seems a bit OOC with the praise. I've always been suspicious of him, he loves sending his only son into battle to fight monsters that can only be destroyed with magic (which Arthur doesn't have). To me he's always been a bigger arrogant prat than Arthur. Hey do you think that Uther and Balinor used to be friends before the whole Arthur Ygraine thing? I always thought so. That would be nice, like Arthur and Merlin's bond. I also wonder what would have happened if Balinor didn't die. Would he and Hunith get their happily ever after? That would be interesting to find out about. Would he help Merlin with the destiny, advising him better than Kilgharrah and Gaius? Hmmm…_**

**_ Anyway keep reviewing. It keeps us both going even though right now I should be a zombie. Bye._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. Nothing to say except thanks to everyone who favourite and followed. No reviews TT^TT…yet… And yeah, I'm gonna shut up and write.**

**_Beta: Yes finally chapter 4. Urgh Careers day yesterday was terrible. I found lots of potential jobs but I know what I am doing anyway so it matters very little. Anyway enjoy the chapter cause I love this chapter. Oh and I wrote one scene (which Clarky edited a bit), so guess which one._**

They had _failed._ Arthur thought. They only had one mission to complete and it was relatively easy. It was to persuade Balinor to come and help them. They did that… well Merlin did that. Arthur still doesn't know how but at least it worked. Then Balinor had to jump in front of Merlin and now he was dead! Yes the last dragonlord died.

Why had he saved Merlin_?_ He could look after himself somehow. _I took him to battles all the time and he usually left them almost unscathed. _Balinor seemed very protective over Merlin, quite a bit like Hunith. _Why does it seem as though I am missing something big?_

One thing that confused Arthur was that blasted dragon. It had managed to attach itself to Merlin OF ALL PEOPLE. It also kept calling him Emrys which was certainly not that idiot's name.

Arthur needed someone to talk to. He spied Guinevere drawing water from the well. Perfect, she would understand. The prince angled towards her.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called. She was certainly the light to the darkness they were surrounded in.

"Oh Arthur, what happened?" Of course she would ask that. After all Merlin hadn't been seen since they'd got back and there was no sign of the dragonlord.

"He died. The last dragonlord is dead." By then the two lovers were hugging, lost in their own world where only the two of them would exist.

"I'm sorry." Gwen lent forward and captured the prince's lips with hers for a few moments even though to them it felt like a lifetime. Neither of them could think of anything right then and there, just that they were kissing each other and how much they loved each other. That was until…

"Must you two do that now? We have a dragon to fight right now." Merlin said, appearing behind them, exasperated by his two best friends.

Both the prince and maid were currently bright red and certainly shocked by Merlin.

"Merlin why is there a cat on your shoulder?" Honestly, the warlock never ceased to amaze her.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, Taika was no cat, sure she was small but that was no excuse. It dawned on the warlock; _perhaps that's what non-magics could see_. Hopefully Arthur saw just a cat as well.

_A cat? But Taika was a dragon?_ Was his eyesight going or what?...Or was it deeper than that? The once and future king was confused, did this have something to do with Balinor.

"Balinor gave her to me." Merlin replied to Gwen, shocked and nervous. "Her name is Taika!" Somehow Merlin managed to say this in his annoyingly cheerful voice with a bright smile on his face.

"Merlin, stop impersonating the sun!" Arthur barked.

"Prat!"

_Honestly, even in the middle of an apocalypse, the two would find time to resume their childish banter._ Gwen thought. _It's like looking after two 7 year olds_.

"Come on you two, you have a dragon to defeat." Gwen reminded the two.

Both Merlin and Arthur snapped back into reality and the boys plus Taika raced back into the white castle to ready their armour and weapons.

Waiting in the shadows was a very perplexed Uther who has just witnessed the whole scene between his son and the two worthless servants… _or were they_?

Taika yip-yowled as she jumped onto a shield, making it spin and rock. Merlin was securing Arthur's armour. An ominous cloud had descended on the knights. They all knew the danger they were about to face. Taika's happiness and joyfulness seemed almost comical against their gloom.

Taika squealed as she was catapulted over Leon's head and landed in the cloak's racks. The shield that sent her flying rocked to a standstill.

"No isn't the time Taika." Merlin said.

He secured the last buckle and stepped back. Picking up a sword in its scabbard, he passed it to the prince.

"Where you going alpha?" Taika squeaked.

A ghost of a smile touched his lips. He bent down and ruffled her head.

"To tell a big bad dragon off." Arthur replied.

"Arthur, its time." Leon said.

The prince nodded and led the knights out of the armoury to the courtyard. Taika ran and jumped up onto Merlin's shoulder.

In the courtyard, stable hands held horses. The animals pranced and snorted, the scent of burnt flesh and dragon heavy on the air. Taika whimpered and cowered against Merlin's head. Cloaks swirling by their feet, the knights walked up to their respective horses. Merlin too, headed to his bay horse patting its neck fondly. Before mounting, Merlin took Taika off his shoulder and placed her on the ground.

"Big brother?" she whimpered.

"I need you to stay here and look after Gaius and Gwen. Can you do that for me?" Merlin asked.

The dragonling whined.

"I want to go with you! Big bad dragons will eat you!"

Merlin smiled.

"Dragons won't like me, they prefer to eat little dragonlings, not scrawny warlocks like me. It gives them stomach aches." He assured her.

"Emrys…"

Merlin gestured to Gaius who stood to one side with Gwen.

"Go to them. I'll be back soon."

Taika nodded and bounded away, stopping next to Gaius, she turned round and watched the knights mount up and take lances from the stable hands. With a cry, Arthur led his men out the castle. The people watched them go, knowing that their fate lay in the hands of these few men. Taika whimpered and Gwen roughly swiped away a tear.

The sun was setting, soon the dragon would appear.

The knights gathered in a field, making a ring, lances pointed outwards.

"Maintain your positions." Arthur ordered.

Merlin kept out of the way, sheltering behind a nearby oak. Beneath him, his horse snorted in unease, its ears laid flat back in fear.

In the moonlight, a shadow swept across the field. Leon's horse screamed and galloped forward. Leon fought with the reins, yanking hard on the bit, trying to stop the frenzied animal. In its fear and confusion, the stallion reared and threw Leon to the ground. The knight's head hit the ground hard and robbing him of his consciousness. His horse ran off into the night.

This spooked the other horses. They reared and whinnied, ear flat against their skulls. Arthur fought his own stallion. He knew his horse, since they were both young. When the horse had been a mere and he himself a child.

"Hengreon!"

The stallion came back on all fours, his ears flicked towards his master.

However, around them was chaos. Merlin's horse reared and screamed.

A dapple grey mare broke from the circle and galloped away. Kilgharrah swooped low and doused both in fire. Their burning silhouettes collapsed to the ground and their screams faded.

This sent the other horses into a frenzy. With the scent of dragon and burning flesh in their nostrils and the mare's dying screams and Kilgharrah's roars they galloped away. The giant dragon chuckled and set fire to the grass in the horses' paths. A wall of flame burst up in front of them, penning the spooked animals in. Horses reared, their eyes rolling. The knights fought for control. Men fell to the ground, the unluckier ones into the wall of flames.

Hengreon screamed and reared, throwing Arthur to the ground. Around them, men lay groaning. Horses were scattered everywhere, rearing in front of the flames but unable to escape. Some men had their chests smashed in, others were burnt alive in Kilgharrah's flames. The dragon himself landed before Arthur in a whumpf of air. He roared at the prince. Arthur drew his sword and pointed the blade at the dragon.

Taika whimpered, her heightened hearing picking up the screams of horses and men. The wind carried the smell of burnt flesh and dragon. Merlin was out there. Casting a glance back at Gaius, she snuck through the window grating and out into the night. In the fields around the castle, she saw the black shape of a dragon swoop low again, and the sky was painted orange with his fire.

"EMRYS!"

The dragonling began running, she sped along rooftops and alleyways. Every shadow was her friend, hiding her from the eyes of servants and guards. Reaching the gate, the young dragon lifted her beak to the air. There, amongst the burning she smelt the sweet scent of ancient groves and the crisp smell of magic. _Emrys!_ She leapt forward and raced towards its source.

Merlin snarled in frustrations as he yanked on the reins. He muttered something under his breath and gold flashed in his eyes. The horse skidded to a stop and wheeled round. With a half-rear, his horse, Cavall, leapt forward and galloped back to the scene.

Kilgharrah drew back his claw and swiped at Arthur. His talon impacted with his chest, piercing his shoulder. The prince was knocked to the floor, and did not get up.

Kilgharrah gave a psychotic chuckle and drew back his claw for the final blow.

"STOP!"

Merlin leapt off his horse and placed himself between Arthur and the dragon.

"Move aside warlock, I will have my vengeance!" Kilgharrah warned.

Merlin didn't budge.

"I will kill you if I must."

Merlin locked eyes with the dragon.

"You're not thinking straight." Merlin called back.

Kilgharrah drew back his head to breathe fire.

"EMRYS!"

Dragon and warlock looked to the source of the sound.

Taika threw herself between them and stood, snarling, at the larger dragon.

"BAD DRAGON GO AWAY! BAD DRAGON NO HURT EMRYS!"

Overhead, a thunder rumbled and rain began to fall.

"BAD DRAGON GO AWAY!"

Kilgharrah backed up a little, taken aback by the dragonling's tone.

"Taika?"

"Listen to daddy! Make bad dragon listen!" she told him.

Merlin looked at her. Her golden eyes were wise and ancient, the secrets of the wind and sky swirling in their ochre depths. A magical aura dusted her feathers like snow on a winter's day. There was nothing childish about her, she had the eyes of a guide and of a great and omniscient seer. He blinked. Daddy? Then it dawned on him, she meant Balinor. Merlin was his son and heir, the next dragonlord. What had he said? _Find the voice he and dragon shared?_

Merlin let his spirit roam forward. Taika, guided it to the great dragon in front of them. There was a spark of energy between Kilgharrah and a new part of his brain opened. A part that understood the ancient dragon language.

Merlin snarled and in a great dragon cried.

"LEAVE HERE KILGHARRAH! LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN TO CAMELOT. AS THE LAST DRAGON LORD, I COMMAND YOU!" He said this in dragon tongue, a hoarse roar, a dragon in the body of a human.

Kilgharrah reared up slightly and flapped his wings. Taika screeched at him and jumped forward, flaring her wings and tail feathers.

"GO!"

Kilgharrah beat his mighty wings and with a roar of fury took to the sky. Melrin watched him disappear into the clouds, making sure he didn't return.

"Arthur!"

Merlin wheeled round and knelt beside Arthur. Taika yowled at him, standing on his chest.

"Wake up! Bad dragon gone now!"

Merlin looked at the dragonling, the mysterious aura around her had gone and that look in her eyes had disappeared.

"Wake. Up!" she reared and thumped her paws on her chest.

Arthur woke with a start, finding himself nose to beak with Taika.

"UER!" He cried, realising it was just the dragonling, he relaxed. "Get off!"

Taika climbed off, letting the prince sit up. His hand instantly flew to his shoulder, clutching the bleeding wound. He yelped in pain.

"Take it easy." Merlin told him.

Arthur looked around. The rain had put out the fires, but the field was littered with the charred corpses of horses and men. Those who weren't dead were unconscious after their falls or injuries. There was no dragon.

"Where'd the dragon go?" Arthur asked, looking from side to side.

"You killed him, when he attacked you, you got him through the heart." Merlin explained.

Arthur scrunched his face in thought. He didn't remember stabbing the dragon, but then again, everything was a bit fuzzy. But if that was the case then…

"Where's the body?" Arthur asked.

Merlin exchanged glances with Taika. Uh-oh!

"Oh…uh…when dragons die…they uh…combust…" Merlin ventured, glancing sideways at Taika.

The dragonling nodded her head eagerly, catching on.

"Yeah! Big bad dragon gone bye bye! Poof! Pretty lights!"

Merlin raised his eyebrow but said nothing. He tried to get up. Merlin helped him up, whistling for Hengreon. The stallion and Merlin's own horse cantered over, their heads hung low in shame. Hengreon especially.

It was a short ride back to the stables. Taika ran ahead with Cavall. By the time Arthur and Merlin were passing through the gates, a group of soldiers had been dispatched to collect the dead and wounded.

They dismounted outside Gaius' home, with Arthur leaning on Merlin, they staggered in.

"What in the-?"

Merlin interrupted before Gaius could finish his sentence.

"Long story!"

**Tah-dah! What do you guys think? Couldn't remember the ending so I had to make it up. 3 Anyways, there's hw to do, stories to write, and Super Smash Brothers Brawl to play! ^-^ As you can tell I'm a very happy child right now. Oh yes, and my beta now has her own account. EatingChoclate[random number I can't remember] So yeah, keep reviewing guys, we do love them. And yeah, this is Clarky, over and out. **

**_Beta: I wonder if you guessed which one. Well, anyway, it is the scene with Gwen and Arthur and Merlin and Taika (the cat which is hilarious). Oh I am happy now. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I can't wait to help with what happens next. So excited. Anyways, please keep reviewing, we only do this for you guys and we both appreciate your input. It keeps us going. See you guys next weekish._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Sorry, got caught up with Heart and well, crap happened including power-cut parks, terrifying tests and diva horses. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed. You be awesome people. And yeah, I'll just shut up and write before EatingChocolate25 decides to chew my head up again for not writing.**

**EatingChocolate25: Why are you reviewing? You helped me right the thing! **

**_Beta:I agree. And yes, I am EatingChocolate25. Ah if only I had a bar of the brown stuff to munch on. But some things are best left to the imagination._**

"I'm off!" Merlin said, grabbing a slice of bread as he rushed out the door.

"Without breakfast?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No time, I'm late as it is. Let's go Taika."

The dragonling looked up from her breakfast. She whined.

"Breakfast?" her r's sounding more like w's.

"No time."

Merlin grabbed Taika by the scruff and ran out. Taika yelped, as she suddenly found herself airborne.

As Merlin rushed to Arthur's chambers, he passed Gwen in the corridor.

"Morning." Merlin said as he rushed.

"Merlin?"

He turned round, walking backwards.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like me to look after Taika, I doubt she'd enjoy polishing armour and sitting in the stocks all day." Gwen suggested.

Merlin looked at Taika who was clutching his arm, claws out.

"Alright then, thank you."

Taika leapt down and ran over to Gwen.

"See you later." And with that he turned and ran down the hall.

"Bye."

"Bai Bai Emrys!" Taika

Gwen carried Taika in her arms as she headed to Morgana's room. The ward had been missing for some time now and it scared Gwen. Morgana had always looked out for the maid and the guilt of not looking for her weighed heavily on Gwen.

Taika whined and cocked her head. She nudged Gwen's chin in an attempt to cheer the woman up. Gwen smiled sadly and scratched Taika's head.

Opening the door, they entered Morgana's room. Gwen put the dragonling down and begun tidying the already immaculate room.

Taika, leaving her to it, began exploring it. Her eyes fell upon the vase of fresh wildflowers. The dragonling wagged her tail and jumped up on the table. She sniffed the flowers, inhaling their sweet scent. Then her eyes fell on a shiny box on the either side of the dresser table. Taika tried to slip past the vase. It shook on its base.

Gwen folded the blanket and turned to see Taika trying to squeeze past the vase. Putting the blanket down, Gwen managed to just grab the vase as it fell to the floor.

"Taika!" Gwen rebuked, putting the vase back on the dressing table. The dragonling looked from the shiny box she was trying to prise open.

"Get off the tables before you break something."

The dragonling's ears drooped and she jumped down.

"Sorry…" Taika whimpered.

Gwen returned to her duties. Taika sat in the centre of the room, fanning her stubby wings and humming. Looking around, she saw the curtains. Being very young, Taika had an attention span shorter than Arthur's temper. Glancing to see if Gwen was looking, she crawled across the floor, backside in the air. Taika's fluffy grey wings were half open in anticipation. For to the dragonling, the curtains weren't curtains, but a giant serpent threatening to destroy the world if a brave fearless dragon didn't stop it. Taika crouched in front of the curtain serpent, tail wagging in the air. With what she thought was a fierce roar, but was actually a shriek, she leapt onto the curtains. She scrabbled, her claws digging into the material as she tried to climb up.

"TAIKA!" Gwen snapped.

Putting the clothes down, she hurried over to the curtains and grabbed Taika. Carefully, she unpicked her talons from the curtain.

"You silly cat, you can't climb curtains."

Seeing there was no visible damage, Gwen clutched Taika to her chest and went to the door.

"I'm finished anyway, shall we go see if Gaius needs help?"

At Gaius' home, Taika sat happily finishing her breakfast while the physician rolled off a list of herbs he needed.

"Ok, so fennel, basil, thyme and yarrow. Got it. Come on Taika." Gwen said basket in hand, gesturing for the dragonling to follow.

"Thank you Gwen."

Leaving the physician's home, they headed for Darkling woods, just outside Camelot's walls.

"Ok Taika" Gwen said, kneeling down in front of the dragonling. "No running off ok?"

The dragonling nodded her head.

"That's funny, it's almost as if you can understand me." Gwen muttered to herself as she stood.

They headed for a grove of alder trees where Gwen knew she would find the herbs she needed. As they walked towards it, the dragonling trotted happily by her heel, looking round with curious gold eyes.

On reaching the grove, Gwen bent down and began picking fennel from a large bed growing at the foot of an alder tree. Taika sat down near her, watching for a while. After a few minutes however, she grew bored and wandered away. The young dragon trotted over to a large bed of bluebells. Wagging her long feathery tail, she crouched down in front of them and pawed them with her bird-like claws. As she did so, she disturbed a wasp feeding inside. The enraged insect flew out from the bloom and buzzed around Taika's head. She sat back on her haunches and began trying to catch the wasp with her claws. Her beak snapped at it as it zipped round her. As the wasp circled round again, she snapped her beak over it, trapping it in her beak. With a smile she stood to go and show Gwen. However, all of a sudden her tongue burst into agony. She yowled and spat the insect out. The wasp fluttered its wet wings and glared at the dragonling before flying away. Taika fell back on her backside, tears in her eyes. She poked her tongue out and tried to look at it. It hurt like nothing she'd ever experienced short of Balinor's death. With tears in her eyes, she ran back to Gwen.

Gwen saw the dragonling running towards her with teary eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The dragonling whined and poked her tongue.

Gwen looked at the tongue it was red and swollen. A wasp sting no doubt.

"I told you not to wander off." She chided as she picked up the young dragon like a baby. Her full basket of herbs over her arm, they walked back to Gaius' home.

On arrival, he looked at them.

"What happened?" he asked, eyeing the still teary Taika.

"Yellow flutter thing bite my tongue!" Taika mumbled with her tongue still stuck out.

"Wasp sting." Gwen said, deaf to the dragonling's voice.

"Oh dear, I think I have a cooling lotion for that."

Wandering off, he found a small pot of green paste. Coming back, he put a bit on his finger and went to wipe it on her tongue. Taika shrank away.

"It won't hurt, it'll just be cold." He told her.

Taika poked her tongue out and he wiped it on. She flinched and struggled, but Gwen held her still. When it was done, Taika was still struggling.

"Finished." Gaius said.

Taika stopped and looked down her beak at her tongue. It was less red and the searing pain had been replaced with a dull throbbing.

"Thwank-thyou!" she said, her tongue still hanging out.

"That'll teach you to annoy wasps." Gaius muttered as he put the lotion.

Gwen chuckled.

"Can we go see Merlin?" Taika asked.

"Gwen, why don't you go see how Merlin's getting on?" Gaius asked.

Gwen nodded, and left for the training grounds. Taika growled low in her throat as they left, what was she? Chopped liver?

At the training ground, Merlin cowered behind the large shield as Arthur threw a hunting knife at him. It embedded itself in the wood, sending a judder down the servant's arm.

"Aw, come on Merlin. Are you scared?" Arthur mocked. All of his knights joined in with the laughing and mocking of Merlin. Well, everyone except Sir Leon.

"Is little Merlin going to go and cry to Gaius?" Sir Ector jeered. He was probably the worst of all of the knights, with little respect for servants, especially Merlin.

"Pfft, I'm fine. I bet you can't cope with holding a large shield." The young servant retorted.

Suddenly, Sir Ector threw a dagger, heading straight towards Merlin. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he managed to lift the shield so that the dagger would again be embedded into the shield. Ector was disappointed, he's love to put a few holes in the little twerp, but he tried not to show it. Even though Arthur was an arrogant Prince, he did care deeply for his manservant and would arrange a painful death for anyone who harmed the servant. Something similar could be said for Sir Leon.

In the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed his beloved Guinevere walking towards the training grounds with Taika perched on her shoulder. As quick as a flash, Taika flew towards the Prince and threw him to the ground. A puff of dirt erupted, momentarily blinding everyone.

Arthur coughed and choked.

"What the hell?" he spluttered.

The dust cleared revealing Taika perched on his chest, looking very smug and pleased with herself. Merlin chuckle, hiding it behind the shield. Even the knights laughed.

"The great and mighty prince felled by a kitten!" Leon said, smiling and walking over to help him up.

"Very funny Taika!" Arthur growled, shoving the dragonling off.

"Bad Alpha!" she scolded.

Arthur glared at her, Taika just poked her tongue out. Taking Leon's hand, he got to his feet.

"A new friend?" Ector asked, gesturing to the dragonling

Taika waved her tail and trotted over to Merlin.

"Merlin picked her up in the forest." Arthur explained.

Merlin put down the shield and bent down as Taika bounded over.

"I told the alpha off!" Taika said.

Merlin chuckled and ruffled her soft downy feathers.

"Yes you did."

"Oi, heads up Merlin!" Ector said, throwing another dagger at him.

Taika yelped when she saw the dagger, and for her sensitive eyes, time seemed to slow down. She saw the dagger spinning, the slight look of alarm on Arthur's face, Merlin's surprise at the sudden attack. Acting on instinct, Taika expelled a burst of magic. The dagger swerved aside before it could hit its target.

"What?" Ector muttered.

Merlin flashed Taika a look.

_Not here._

Taika nodded and flattened her ears in apology.

"I think we're done training for today." Leon announced.

"Yeah, don't you have a stable to muck out?" Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and stood up. Taika jumped up onto his shoulder and curled around his neck like a scarf. As he went to leave, a messenger ran over to them.

"King Uther has summoned you." He exclaimed breathlessly. "He demands to see you immediately"

Arthur nodded and beckoning Merlin and his knights went to leave.

"See you around Gwen." The woman nodded.

And with that they strode off to the throne room.

**'Scuse the wait, crap happened. We have mock exams next week so that means NO FANFIC AT ALL UNTIL THE 26****TH**** APRIL! Which means no LoZ, ODaHG, ToTT, DH. That includes both me and eatingchocolate25. Right! –glares at her- Anyways, sorry this took so long to write, we both had a massive writer's block. Both of us! How does that even work!**

**_eatingchocolate25: Urgh Mocks next week. That is going to be the death of us. So unfortunately no writing at all for both of us. So sorry if you were expecting an update for TSotSC or CamChat. So we really want to hear what you have to say about our project. Bye…_**

**So keep reviewing and ADIOS!**


End file.
